


Time Turner

by SamanthaAquaMalfoy (LHorcrux)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come in with the rain - Taylor Swift, F/F, Gen, I shouldn't be making all of these tags, I was really depressed and I messed up and this is literally the lowest point I ever sunk to, I wrote this after a fight I had with my best friend, I'm Done Tagging Now, I'm Sorry, I'm going to go cry now, I'm not even going to include a note on this because these tags tell you everything, LGBTQ Character, Most of these tags don't have anything to do with this story, Our friendship ending is my fault, Poetry, Questioning, Questioning (Character), Sometimes I like her posts on social media, The rope could've been repaired but I cut off part of mine and threw it away, The rope is our friendship, We don't talk anymore, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/SamanthaAquaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you make mistakes. And then you wish you had Hermione's time turner so you could fix everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Turner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hay-Bale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hay-Bale).



> Kind of a song-fic???
> 
> Here's the link: [Come in with the Rain - Taylor Swift](https://youtu.be/ExdmOwsFxXw)

If I had a time turner

Here's what I would do

Go back to when it happened

Yeah, I'd Obliviate you

 

Better to cry when you're not looking

Then to bear the pain

My face is a floodgate

But there isn't any rain

 

Pretend it never happened, sure If it never happened then

Why don't you ever talk to me

It's like I'm done crying, but Bellatrix is loose again

 

Thanks for the suggestion

I'm like a banshee with each scream

You don't know how much I wish I hadn't done that, that it was all a dream

 

Advice is sand in the Sahara, but it ain't making sense

They all say "give it time"

I'll leave a howler to whoever

Said this poem has to rhyme

 

You laugh or not

(I'm making a joke)

I hope you know what I'm getting at, I'm trying to be gentle

Or maybe all of them are right

And I'm more than a little mental

 

All they wanna know Is to find out where I've been

Or to try and give me a push towards the yellow brick road

But if you want to give me a well wish or pull me out of this lion's den

Then don't pay me a second thought - you'll only add more to the load

 

I wrote a song once It was called **Shut up - Stop telling me lies**

But almost every day I find a worm's tail

A part of me dies

(And I wonder if you're a Pettigrew like the others)

 

I'm not blaming you I know who you are I know that it was awkward

You wanted your getaway car

(Or maybe it was me, who wanted to give it to you)

 

I don't hold a grudge

I know I'm the one to blame

But since then

You don't know how many killers I've had to tame

 

I can't remember anymore

I want you to come in with the rain

I really wish you would

But I know it's THE END

Nothing'll ever be the same

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a Hay-Bale, I'd appreciate if you'd message me or whatever. I don't know whether or not I care anymore. But you're welcome to.


End file.
